The Snow Leopard
by Kiarashadowdragon2
Summary: Intelligent, powerful, rich, and good at sports Spirit seems to lead a perfect life.She knows she is the Snow leopard mew although she doesn't normally help the other mews, but when her two sisters awaken to their powers, and she begins to have feelings for one of the cyniclones, her life is about to take a complicated turn.
1. Chapter 1

It was the last period of the day and I had to run a mile for P.E.. My silver hair which was braided back and tied with a dark blue ribbon, flew behind me as I ran, and my frosty blue eyes that normally scared people, looked gentle for once. At least, that's what I was told later. At the moment, I had been daydreaming and hadn't really been paying attention to anything. Only as I was finishing the mile and I noticed my teacher's surprised look did I realize that I ran faster than I intended to. I didn't have cat ears pop out of my head at random times like Zoe did, but sometimes when I wasn't paying attention I would move faster than an ordinary person should. Thankfully, I wasn't too far gone that I couldn't pass it off as a badly timed sprint to the finish as I slowed down to a jog before finally walking to make it seem like I was exhausted.

My pe teacher's eyes shot up in surprise as she realized it was my fourth time around the track, and the time I had gotten was much better than usual. She looked like she was about to start daydreaming too...of me on the track team.

"That was almost six minutes faster than usual, Gwyneth, well done." The P.E. teacher looked oddly happy, before I began to glare at her, daring her to ask me to be on the track team. Sometimes, having eyes that could freeze most people in their tracks was a good thing, and I could just ignore the fact that she called me be my first name. I hated it when people did that, Spirit, my middle name, may not be the greatest, but I highly preferred it over Gwyneth.

Nothing more was said until another student came about three minutes after that. By this time I was back to daydreaming, mostly about my vacation that was so close I could feel it.

"Hah...am I...the first one here? What my time anyway?" He was breathing hard and could barely talk. I shrunk myself back in a corner beside the bleachers, and wished he hadn't asked the first question.

"Yeah... I think so...right?" It was his friend, who was just behind him in his little race, and was breathing just as hard.

"Your time is 6:32," the teacher said to the first one, "and yours is 6:37, but no you aren't first." She suddenly looked really proud again before continuing, "In fact, I think Gwyneth here set a new school record, with 3 minutes 20 seconds."

Yay, me, I'm simply overjoyed. Do you notice the enthusiasm in my voice when I say that, because there isn't any.

"No way! Well what were her other scores?" The first student asked.

"Somewhere around nine or ten minutes, I guess she wasn't trying or something." No, I wasn't.

"Are you sure she didn't cheat then?" The second student asked, which by the way, in case they've forgotten, **I'm sitting right here!**

"Positive, I mark on this sheet every time someone goes around the track." Unless you were the one to make the mistake. At this point though, the teacher was busier with her sheet than the conversation, because the other students were tiredly walking the track at this point.

The two of them decided to simply gawk at me for a few minutes, since they weren't comfortable approaching me to make conversation. I refrained from groaning, and I knew that asking them what the hell was their problem would leave them room to start a conversation, which I did not feel like having. At least they got bored of their staring when their friends finished the mile too and they started laughing about scores and video games instead. I could only understand half of what they said then because I remembered my twin sister Lily going gaga over the same game. Although, from what I could hear, she was considerably better at it then they were. I winced at the pain in my chest, I really did miss being in the same classes as she was, or even in the same school, but I ended up skipping a grade, and my sister, despite being the most clever person I know, was unable to do the same.

It was only after everyone finished their mile that we were allowed to go back to the girl's locker room to change out of my P.E. clothes. Unfortunately, today did not seem to be my lucky day, seeing how one of the girls in my class tried to make conversation with me. Frankly, they all looked like owls covered in make-up, it was almost scary to look at, and this one seemed to be a ring leader. I could tell because her face was almost white from the powder, and she smelled nauseatingly like too much perfume.

"So, do you have, like, maids to wait on you, because I do." Did I mention her voice wants to make me strangle her, because it does. Why does it matter if I have maids or not anyway? I could have said something or asked why she cares, but I decided to ignore her instead.

"Um, _h__ello_! are you even listening to me? You're not deaf are you?" I believe she thought she was being witty with her last statement. Normally, I would've just ignored her, but her voice is killing me over here, I didn't think it could go an octave higher, but it just did when she got mad.

"No," Her eye twitched, and I had trouble holding back a giggle at her expression, it was truly priceless. However, all good things must come to an end as she regained both her composer and smug smile.

"I expect I'm the only one in this school even able to afford them though. I mean, this place is such a dump. I hope to be transferred to the private academy where the children of the rich and famous are said to go. At least there I will be with people of my own class, I mean, a millionaire like myself going to a school with, with, _peasants_!" Wow, tell me how you really feel why don't ya.

"So, why are you telling a peasant like me this again?" I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the word peasant. What century was she living in anyways? Honestly, I was more concerned with trying to see if other sister, Rose, got out early from after school orchestra practice again and was already waiting for me like yesterday. I know it was rude, but she was getting on my last nerve.

"_Because_," she dragged the word out like I was an idiot, "You are the most beautiful and popular girl in school aside from myself of course."

"Of...course," It was clear by the tone of my voice that I was waiting for her to get to the point, or that I just didn't quite believe her, whichever one.

"Come on, beauties must stick together right? Besides, you should be begging to be the friend of one so rich as myself." I can't take another second of this, time to end this conversation.

"Hm, yeah, I suppose my parents were only billionaires when they married." I said with an innocent voice, as if I was only contemplating with myself, "I guess that isn't a lot considering your family is at such a high social status. How much do they make again?" I asked with the same sweet innocent voice as before, she just said that she was a millionaire, so I did already knew the answer to that question. Then I pretended not to notice when she stopped to gawk at me. Really, two times in the past, what, nine minutes? I think it's a new record.

The bell rang just as I slung my backpack over my shoulder. I noticed a boy out of the corner of my eye. He was startled. Maybe by the bell? I didn't get a good look at him though before he vanished. I thought he had green hair, but that's not what surprised me. A lot of wierdos would dye their hair green at this school, and I could even loose sight of them for a second to make it seem like they vanished. What surprised me was that he was floating, and was a lot like the boy who attacked me when I was a little girl. Well, the boy didn't attack me a monster by his side did. That was when I turned into the snow leopard mew for the first time. He had the same super pointy ears, and was dressed in similar clothes too, but the boy who attacked me then wouldn't be here would he? Well, like I said, the guy I saw vanished, and all the other kids had already run out to catch the bus. I didn't want to be known as the wierdo who stayed in the pe locker room all afternoon staring at a wall, so I ran out to find my older sister, Rose, waiting.

"What happened, you're late, again." Rose frowned a little.

"Uh, nothing really," Although I was kind-of a jerk to several different people just now, my sister is the 'mature' sibling and can't abide by anyone not being as polite as can be to friends and strangers, and I don't want to deal with one of her lectures right now.

I grinned. You weren't sure why, it was totally absurd, but I did, and ran off. Rose stood, baffled for a moment, then ran after me a grin on her face too, my good mood seeming to be contagious. I didn't miss the glimmer in the air like a heat spot, but I didn't think anything of it, until much later.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Spirit, _slow_ down will you?" Rose whined, several paces behind me.

"Sorry, I'm just excited to meet our visiter, hopefully it's not someone completely insane this time."

"_Wha__t__* _visiter!"

"Well, there's more paparazzi than usual roaming around, I'm assuming that they followed someone famous, but since they are bothering us, it probably means that the person is speaking to mom."

"There _are_!" Rose looked surprised, but looked around more carefully, "I _guess_ so, but that's hardly-"

"Yes, yes it is proof enough, come on we need to pick up Lily, her school day should be ending soon too*."

"If you say so."

Ding, Dong, Ding, Dong!

It didn't take long to find my sister. There really aren't enough girls with short, tomboyish-silver hair with more energy than your average monkey for her to be hard to find.

"SPIRIT!" There was also her ridiculously loud voice that can tip someone off too, "Hey ready to go! I want to meet our guest."

"What makes you so sure we have a guest Lily?" Rose sighed, if she said she bugged our conversation earlier, it wouldn't be the first time. It also wouldn't be the first time she sided with my logic over Rose's, 'you can't know that for sure' logic.

"Did you not notice that there were ten time as many paparazzi than usual?" Lily was giving Rose a baffled look.

"Never mind I guess we'll see."

"If you're done chatting, it probably won't be a good idea to keep the McQueens waiting." I huffed.

Rose looked at me like I was insane, "So now you're guessing at who is visiting? Why the McQueens though?" Even Lily looked stumped at my logic there.

"Why didn't Mom warn us about these visitors if they are so famous?" I paused for a second, "It's because she didn't know, and there are only so many people who would go and pay us a surprise visit. I don't really know, I just guessed the McQueens."

"I'm will to bet you $5 that you're wrong, and $2 more that I can beat you home."

"I don't normally like betting, but can I add an extra $2 to the, you are wrong bet?" Rose smiled a little.

"Deal, to-" Before I even finished Lily took off down the road, riding her new skateboard, the cheater. I just rolled my eyes and chased after her, she would have to get off when we got to the busy streets anyway, I would catch up then.

"You're not tired already, are you Rose?" Lily looked back at our poor sister, she was not much of an athlete.

"It's fine for me to be tired because we're home."

"...told you so..."

"Hm?" Rose was panting, and looking at the ground, but when she looked up, realization flashed across her face, "Oh I guess you did huh."

"Darn it!" Lily frowned finally remembering our original deal, and realizing that even though she won the race, she did gain anything since I was the won to make the profit.

If you couldn't figure it out, reporters and paparazzi crowded the front gate. It was like a mob, and to make things worse, I couldn't get inside without hopping the gate, which Rose couldn't do, and I didn't want Lily getting ideas by seeing me do it. Besides, I really didn't want it to be in some gossip magazine that the daughters of one of the most famous actresses in the world may be hanging out with the wrong sort of crowd, or worse, me getting scouted for an action movie, oh the horror. The reporters suddenly noticed us standing on the side, and began to crowd around.

"Are you her daughters? You must be Spirit, do you know if your mother will agree to the part in the movie?" I don't know if it was humanly possible for that reporter to speak any faster, and I also don't know why she answered her own question. I did know that the reporter was mistaken. She was asking Lily if she was you. Sometimes it sucks to be twins, truthfully, I was too furious to speak to her, of course I never said much to reporters if I could help it, I mean if they really want to know then ask my mom, and if they can't do that then it really isn't any of their business, so Rose was the one stuck talking for me.

"I believe you have it backwards, that's Lily, and that's Spirit." I don't even know if the reporter heard, they were being extra pushy today.

"Oh, oops I'm sorry, but still-"

Well, I guess she did hear, not that it made a whole lot of difference, she was shoved away very quickly by other reporters who felt she had her turn, very quickly.

"This movie threatens to be a big hit, but your mother doesn't get al-" That reporter wasn't shoved away, he was simply drowned out by all the others. At this point, even Lily was looking uncomfortable.

"-doesn't get along with the McQueens what are her thoughts on getting a role in their movie?" at least two of the asked one after another.

"Do you know what the movie's about?"

"What role will your mother have?"

"Are the rum-" I couldn't hear the rest of that question.

"Enough! If mother knew she was even going to be asked to play a role in a movie, if she is being asked to play a role in a movie, she chose not to tell us. Really, we know nothing about it or what our mom will do. We will also like to avoid any theorizing on the matter, what-so-ever.

Leave it to Rose to know exactly what to say in such a situation, she shut them up fairly well I think, at least, for a few seconds. It was good we had the 'mature' older sister sometimes, even if she did ruin some of Lily's funnier pranks, by telling someone. I sigh and start shoving past people to get to my front gate. This was what I was good at, and Rose and Lily just follow behind with stiffled giggles, as they followed me, their irritable sister, who had no problem shoving people on their buts if I had to. The reporters frowned a little, and looked really annoyed, but they did part for us eventually. When we finally got through the gate Lily slammed it on them for good measure.

"Welcome home girls!"

Is there a reason she's being overly polite?You looked around and saw (thankfully) only two of the McQueens,of course it was just your luck it was the most annoying ones Pauline, and her daughter Crystella.

"Did you like our surprise visit? WE are going to be spending the night. Heh, and big brother is outside." Can't say I'm thrilled with it no, but it's not like I could say that. Although I was wondering when they were going to get to the part where they were going to say they wanted something from our mom, and then drag us into it somehow.

"Uh, hi," Lily didn't even try to sound enthusiastic.

"Pleasure to have you," and of course, Rose, is as polite as always.

"I'm sure it is," and Pauline, is as rude as always.

"Do you girls mind giving me a tour?I'ts been_ so_ long." Crystella put on an innocent smile. So long my foot its only been a month.

"Alright, just let us put our stuff down first." There was a reason I starred in a movie when I was little. I mean other than because my mother was so famous. I was a very good actress when I want to be, so I put on a happy smile and set my stuff down. Lily and Rose took a hint and did the same to the right of me, and we all pretended to fiddle around in our backpacks looking for homework while whispering to each other.

"Spirit...I'll so owe you one."

"Yeah, please, me too." Both Lily and Rose looked at you hopefully.

"Okay then," I conceded after a while, they looked desperate.

Yeah, you just agreed to take Crystella on a tour, instead of sitting in the living room listening to Pauline tell stories. Speaking with Crystella's mom was boring, but you can slowly edge towards the door, and leave while she was in the middle of one of her uninteresting stories, You can't leave Crystella's bragging.

"I have an idea, why doesn't Rose, and Lily stay here. I mean, it only takes one person to give a tour." I said loud enough for everyone to here while standing up.

"That's a wonderful idea, come on girls I want to tell you about the time when I had to do a film in France without makeup or the time I had to sleep someplace less than a five star hotel it was simply horrible..." Pauline ushered Rose and Lily into the living room not bothering to argue with someone giving her a bigger audience. You couldn't hear more though because you were walking in the opposite direction.

"Crystella, why are you here?" I decided to bluntly ask it now that we were out of ear shot from the adults.

"Nothing really, mom just hopes that my big brother will fall in love with Rose as a publicity stunt, so we are going with you to Japan next week, although I already know our new movie got a lot of publicity, as my mum always says, there is never such a thing as too much publicity."

"Okaay, first of all that's creepy, you know the whole following us on vacation thing, creepy, and second of all, WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!"

1. Am I insane, or is there actually a legitimate reason that spell check says that's wrong? If so, please let me know.

2. so I know in real life the schools use the same school buses throughout the district, so Lily's school couldn't possibly be let out so soon after Spirit's, but bear with me. While I'm at it, I may as well say that, yes, I know Rose and Spirit should probably be in the same school considering that, even though Rose is supposed to 2 years ahead of the twins (aka:Spirit and Lily), Spirit skipped a grade, so they are really only one year apart, and frankly, should both be in high school. Again, bear with me on this.


	3. Chapter 3

"I know," Crystella said, "I'm certainly not thrilled about going to some disgusting little town, even if Renee Roberts spends a lot of time there. I don't think mom's publicity stunt is going to work, and however much I want to meet Renee, it cannot compare to a five star hotel in California.

"I see," you mumbled, "...so you're ruining our vacation and you don't even want to be there."

"Well, yes, but like mom always says, you have to work to keep fame or it disappears like that." Crystella snaps her finger with the last word, and flicks her hair back with a superior look on her face.

I considered replying, 'especially with that personality of yours,' but decided against it. Although I did have to wonder why the need for a publicity stunt when they are clearly already the center of attention. However, I decided to wonder about that later, after the tour, which was really kind of boring because she forgot everything after she saw it.

"Anyway, this is the guest bathroom .By the way, we have three extra rooms. One is larger than the others. The other is the smallest, but has a private bathroom, and the last one is in-between.

"Humph, well that doesn't leave me with many options does it? The large one is most favorable, but I'm sure mother would insist on that one. Alright then since I don't want to share a bathroom with my brother I'll choose the middle sized one so he'll have his own." Crystella pouted a little.

"Okay then," you didn't care one way or another.

"Now if you don't mind I want to unpack." Crystella said.

You nod and leave relieved to be away from the unwanted guest. You didn't even bother telling her that she was walking in the wrong direction for her luggage and just let her wander off. She'd figure it out.

Lily and Rose were already waiting by their favorite window to get to the backyard from. Pauline would hear them in the living room if they just used the back door. It was an average sized window in a little corner that felt like it should be used for something, but there simply wasn't room, even for a small chair, so it was left an awkward little space. It was their favorite because they'd hear if someone was looking for them, but people rarely came that way so it wasn't normally noticed.

"Well, it's about time." Lily glared accusingly at me, but she kept her voice down. Although the chances of the adults hearing them were small, there was still a chance.

"Sorry, but giving a tour of _our mansion_ takes some time not that you'd know." My glare was just as fierce as Lily's was.

"Spirit's right Lily, we kind of made her give that tour." Rose said. All the while she was opening the window, which snapped you and Lily out of your glare match.

"I know, but it doesn't take _that_ long does it?" Lily asked, still annoyed, and not letting the topic drop just yet. She hated waiting for anything except for one of her tricks to be discovered or triggered.

"Well I am here now right? So lets go!" You said before Rose could argue more, and Lily could continue ranting, you were wasting valuable fun time.

Apparently, Crystella's brother already went back inside, so it was just the three of you. You had a great time. Because you were really good at sports, and there were only three of you, Lily, and Rose teamed up against you. It was an even match, and it ended with Lily and Rose victorious, because Lily was fast, and tricky. You couldn't keep up with her speed, and she found ways to make use of Rose despite her habit of tripping over the ball. However, you played another game, and easily won because you had already seen all of Lily's tricks for the day. All three of you were sad to stop, but knew you had to go back inside or your escape into the backyard would be noticed. So with all reluctance you went back inside. Lily and Rose got back into the room just as Pauline (who was still ranting) was interrupted by the oven timer, and we knew dinner was ready.

Dinner was hilarious. Crystella's brother (you couldn't even remember his name) was avoiding Rose (who later asked you if she smelled really bad or something) at all costs. Pauline glared at him, and sitting in-between, with an obviously false angelic smile Crystella was eating like nothing was wrong. Your mother was deeply puzzled by their expressions, Rose was uncomfortable, because although she didn't know the cause, she knew it had something to do with her, and Lily was making faces at them. It took all of your self-control to not giggle and laugh like no tomorrow, because if you did, there probably _wouldn't_ be one for you. You did, however, make a mental note to hack into the security camera later and see if you couldn't print off a picture of everyone at their worst. It was too funny and it would be fun to show your sisters later. So you did. After everyone had left to do various things, you stayed, and used your laptop to access the camera's memory banks you downloaded everything on that day, and stored it on a flash drive, and deleted it from your computer after you printed what you wanted. It was just as hilarious as you remembered. Lily was doing her funniest face, Rose dropped her passive face for a second, and you could clearly see how uncomfortable she was, as Crystella's brother (still don't know his name, for some reason, everyone refers to him as Crystella's brother, never by his name, I kind of feel sorry for him) moved as far away as possible, so he was nearly sliding off his seat. Pauline's glare was the fiercest that it was all evening, and any simpleton could tell Crystella's smile was fake. All in all, it was the highlight of dinner.

"Hey! What were you printing!" Lily, full of energy, pounced on the paper in your hands.

"Oh my gosh! You are the only person in this whole picture, who isn't looking 'for an excuse to leave, or is begging for a trip to a mental hospital. Honestly, did you see the look on Crystella's face?" Lily laughed hard.

"That includes you." You say, grinning happily.

"I don't care!" Lily says

You then asked if she wouldn't mind making a frame for it, since she's into anything artistic and creative in general, you figured she would have no trouble finding something, and you were right. She found a frame just the right size that drew attention to the photo inside, so people would take a closer look and see everyone's expressions. It was perfect.

Then the ground shook. People screamed, and we heard rumbling. Both Lily and you raced outside, placing the picture on a nearby desk. A huge, well, you would like to say monster, but you'll call it what it is, dinosaur, was rampaging through the city. You were shocked to see the green haired boy from earlier float by its side and direct it. Hmm... Well there is one thing you know for sure. Apparently this dinosaur didn't get the memo that it was supposed to be extinct.

"That thing is huge! Was it hiding all this time, or was it just born so no one noticed?" You had trouble hearing her, and it became impossible after that. There was too much noise. There were sirens, rumbling from its footsteps, its roaring could be heard for miles, screams and the shaking ground made stuff fall over. It was a miracle you heard anything from her at all. Of course, she was the loudest person you know.

"It's cool!"

Okay, you heard that. How can she talk that loud, is it even humanly possible? Didn't feel like it. In any case you glared at her.

"Okay, okay, I know it's destroying the city, but if you look past that you have to admit it's kind of cool, despite the injuring, innocent people thing." Lily yelled at the top of her lungs.

You knew she was right. It did look kind of cool despite the fact it was destroying the town. You had also noticed it was only injuring people. It was mostly destroying stores, that were pretty much all closed since it is after dinner, and the people who lived in the few homes it did destroy, had plenty warning from the screams, and _loud_ roars. Some people are sure to still be killed but not many.

Thankfully, Lily noticed that you couldn't speak over the noise so she dragged you back inside. It was still hard to hold a decent conversation but it was easier since your house was built with your mom's career in mind so it was well insulated. The noise was cut in half.

"All right, Spirit," Lily proclaimed, "I know that look on your face, you know what's going on and if I had to guess I'd say you knew how to stop that thing too, so spill."

"I really don't know what you're talking about." You were obviously uncomfortable. You were normally a pretty good liar and actress, but you couldn't hide stuff from your sisters, even when you could make it convincing.

"Uh, huh," Lily said not convinced at all (you didn't know who would be), "would it help if I just walked away, then secretly follow you to see what you do about that thing?"

"No!" You let the word escape without thinking about it; she would be in danger if she did that!

"Well, now we're back at square one, so, what's happening and what are you going to do?"

"Erm, dino attack, details later, and just, if you have to know… then just watch from the front porch, and get the others out of here only if it makes it to the school.

Lily nodded. You were surprised how easily she agreed to that. She was normally much more stubborn. Right before you opened the front door again and ran outside, you turned back around and looked at Lily hard.

"Remember, _don't_ leave the porch, understand?"

"Alright, alright," Lily shooed at you a little to get you out the door.

When you left, you ran out in the middle of the street, you looked back at Lily (who thankfully did as you asked) uncomfortable at transforming in front of someone for the first time. However, you quickly turned back to the dino, and closed your eyes for a second. Then, you did a front flip, and your eyes left blue streaks in the air because they were glowing when they changed color. Your outfit changed on landing, and your spotted ears popped out, but you weren't done yet. Next you did a back flip back to where you were when you started with less than a second in-between the landing and second flip, this time, your hair sprung loose, you had on fingerless gloves when you landed on your hands and they touched the ground, and you had loose boots that were tied just tight enough to move freely, but not loose enough to worry if they are going to fall off. Your tail had sprung out sometime in the middle of the back flip. It was clearly a snow leopard tail, spotted and beautiful.

Lily gasped speechless. You would have to talk to her later, right now, there was a raging dinosaur to destroy. You moved faster than the naked eye could follow.

SHADOW CLAWS!

Black claws sprung onto your hands, and still moving unbelievably fast, you jumped and sliced right through it, landing on the other side. Although one slash probably would be enough, you did it several more times just to be safe. You landed on a rooftop and looked at the floating boy. He was your age, green hair, gold eyes, he had inhumanly long ears though, but I supposed that turning into cat creatures wasn't very human ether, and I had to admit, he was kind of cute. I was surprised though when he gave a wide grin and disappeared. As if he enjoyed having his creature destroyed

You jumped off the building with cat like grace, and ran quickly back to Lily. You ran so fast no one watching could even tell what direction you went almost as if you vanished. You didn't want to have to give an explanation as to why the strange cat creature stopped at your house. When you got there Lily had had an annoyed expression on her face.

"Let me guess... better explanation?" you said in a slightly weak voice from her expression. It was her enthusiastic, look that said she had enough questions for days.

"No duh! What was that! How come I never got new clothes when my fox ears and tail popped out, and since when did you have snow leopard ears and tail!?" Lily's eyes were shining with curiosity. You had forgotten that she did have fox ears pop out when she was excited, and occasionally even had a tail, even though it wasn't a full transformation.

"Um...since always...mine just don't pop out…" you say not really wanting to answer.

"But they just popped out now didn't they?" Lily asked, puzzled, "I don't have to do a back flip for the clothes do I?"

"Erm, I don't know, I don't _think_ so, but," Lily interrupted you again.

"Could you just tell me what's going on, _please_!" Lily begged, you knew you weren't getting out of an explanation so you tried to start at the beginning.

"Okay, so, certain people have the DNA of an endangered species. You, me, and Rose all have the DNA of different animals. It is simply a weird coincidence that the three of us are related; the other five that I know of are not related in any way. We are called mew, mews, even though we are not all infused with cat-like animals. It's strange considering the animals themselves can't do it, but we can do stuff like I just did. Outfit comes with the transformation; obviously you never did a full transformation despite the tail and ears that's why you didn't get the outfit. Um...most mew mews are in Tokyo, Renee Roberts, is the only one you would know, and the only one I've met-," I was interrupted yet again.

"WAIT! Hold everything. You met Renee Roberts? My favorite actress, and you didn't tell me!" Lily looked a little hurt. That's Lily for you, part animal? Who cares! Met favorite idol? Now you were in trouble.

"Uh huh, but isn't she a model?" you asked.

"Yes, but she's also an actress, and my favorite one at that!" Lily repeated.

"Well, don't worry about it, we'll see her when we go on vacation next week." You say hoping she wouldn't notice that you were implying that you had already arranged to see Renee without her. Thankfully, she didn't.

"Fine. Hey, if you're snow leopard, and I'm fox what are Rose and Renee?"

"Rose is an owl of some kind, and Renee is some kind of wolf."

"Cool!" Lily was thankfully content for the moment.

"Lets get our buts back inside." I grumble. I finally got around to transforming back and quickly rebraided my hair with practiced ease.

"Aww, I wanted to see the looks on the militaries faces when they show up and see it is already dead, but I guess you're right. Lets go."


	4. Chapter 4

"WHAT!" you and your sister chorused.

"How could you not notice!?" Lily went on.

"Give me a break, I just thought it was a bunch of idiots screaming from the earthquake, along with the noise from one of your monster movies, Lily." Rose muttered, "you always watch them on full volume…"

You looked questioningly at your mom.

"I drank far too much wine, and was out cold." Your mom said defensively. You couldn't remember her drinking all that much, but it was an actually logical excuse so you didn't push it. It was what you heard afterwards that shocked you.

"And we were sleeping." Crystella said.

Now even your mom, and Rose stared at her in disbelief.

"You and your mother didn't notice a dinosaur because you were sleeping. How can you sleep through a rampaging dinosaur?" Lily stated carefully.

"It's not our fault!" Crystella now sounded offended before glaring at her brother, "and how did you hear it exactly, Rodger?"

Oh, so his name was Rodger was it? Well, It's much better than calling him, Crystella's brother all the time that's for sure. In any case, it did not escape your notice that Crystella made it sound like it would be strange to have heard the creature instead of not hearing it, and that he looked uncomfortable and was shuffling from foot.

"Well, I was up reading and I became curious from the noise, so I went and looked outside."

"Then why didn't you tell us!?" Crystella accused pointedly.

"Erm, well, it took a while for me to notice because of my earplugs…" he trailed off still looking uncomfortable.

"Well those are some darn good earplugs, my ears were ringing." You said a little more harshly than necessary.

Rodger glanced at the rest of his family; "Well they have to be..." he trailed off yet again.

You could see that. You knew the McQueen's well enough to understand the need for some good earplugs at night.

"So, now that we've established how unbelievably dense you people are for not noticing a dinosaur rampaging only a few blocks from here. Lets see what's happening outside shall we?" Lily announced in the now quite room.

When we went outside, the military was just arriving. In Tokyo, little was obvious enough to get government involvement, but a dinosaur destroying part of a city, definitely draws attention of the government especially when it vanishes. So here is what the military was telling everyone. It was a trick. Buildings were destroyed and they were going to work hard to find the culprit. They called it an illusion, because nothing could simply vanish like the dinosaur and cat creature did. However they could not explain how the "trickster" caused the earth to shake, but claimed they would discover the cause of the shaking earth. It fooled no one, but some people were happy to pretend it was all logical.

After a brief questioning to make sure we were just people leaving for vacation, we were allowed to board our flight to Tokyo. We were all glad they didn't keep us there, and we were especially glad the McQueen's decided this was far more interesting than a trip to Tokyo, and even more so when we learned that trips to Tokyo hadn't stop running like some flights. Over all, we were mostly thrilled we got rid of them. Rodger, was okay, but the rest of the family? You shuddered at the thought.

"RENEE!" You yelled. You had just gotten off the plane and located your old friend. You waved joyfully to her.

"Hey there Spirit! Been a while huh. Oh, and you must be Lily right?" Renee cheerfully exclaimed.

"Yes, pleasure, I'm a huge fan!" Lily replied so quickly in her enthusiasm her words ran together.

"Thanks!"

"Oh! And this is my older sister Rose." You say as Rose, who had been trailing behind, finally caught up with the two of you.

"Hello," Rose said, almost dignified.

"Nice to meet you Rose. Where's your mother, and weren't the McQueen's following you for absolutely no reason on your vacation?" Renee asked, puzzled.

"Mom's getting the luggage, and how did you know about the McQueen's?" Lily replied

"TV." Was Renee's simple response.

"I guess the dinosaur attack didn't make the news yet, huh." You say.

"What Dinosaur?"

"Yeah, I'm surprised they let us leave actually. A dinosaur rampaged through the city, then disappeared." Lily said.

"I'm surprised too. I don't think they would let me leave, and at least it got rid of the McQueen's right? They seem like a snobby lot. More importantly though, how many people were killed in the attack?

"No one, It started in the shopping district, since it was late nothing was open anyway, and by the time it got around to houses, there was enough screaming to alert anyone inside." Rose answered.

"People were injured of coarse, but it was mostly scrapes and bruises from tripping over themselves. I suppose a few bits of ruble broke an ankle or leg here and there, but it was fairly injury free considering." Lily continued.

"That's good," Renee sounded relieved.

"Yes, it is." You say.

"If you want, I could introduce you to some of my friends whenever you settle in a little." Renee offered.

"Cool!" Lily jumped up and down a little.

"Tomorrow sounds good," Rose said.

You loved your home in Tokyo. It was awesome. There were secret passages and pit falls from all the times it has been remodeled. You also knew that Lily had a hard time getting into your room too, so you didn't have to worry about her snooping or pulling pranks while your not there. She had trouble because to get to your room she had to cross a hallway that collapses every time you set foot on it. She thinks you only know a stable path across, but really, all you do is go through a passage that leads right outside your door. As for the pitfalls, you knew where they all were due to your exploring, and searching for passages, which you also know where, most if not all are. Rose is completely oblivious to it all because she never triggers the pitfalls, she's feather light, so she never runs into any problems. Lily is the only one who falls for them any more, since you know where they are, and Rose never triggers them in the first place. So she's always annoyed with this house. Lily likes the area though and that makes up for it. Your mom thinks this place is like a haunted house or something so that's the only reason we have it despite the safety concerns.

The next morning you run out of your Tokyo home with your twin.

"Hey! Race you there, Lily!" You whoop happily.

"You're on!" Lily laughs.

A few minutes later, you reach your destination.

"I win! This is the place right?" Lily asked you.

"Uh huh," you were staring at the rather girly cafe. You had been there before, but you could not get over the almost scary cutesy décor.

"Hey you two!" Renee greeted the both of you fondly.

"Hi, Renee!" You said pleasantly.

"Hello!" Lily cheerfully said at almost the same time.

"Come on, I'll have to introduce you to my friends."

"Okay" You say as she leads you over to a group of girls about your age.

"Everyone! I'd like to introduce you to my friends Spirit, and Lily! Their sister Rose was supposed to be here too, but..." Renee trailed off

"There was some last minute things mom wanted her to do." Lily quickly covered for her friend.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Zoe! Are you twins?" a redhead eagerly greeted you and your sister.

"Yep," Lily's excited tone dropped a little at the tedious question the two of you were always asked.

"Hey, there! Name's Kiki! That's so cool, wish I had a twin!" She looked a bit younger than you.

"Not as wonderful as you'd think." You said in a monotone voice.

"I'm Corina, it's a pleasure."

She was clearly rich and a little stuck up as well.

"Um, h-hello, my name's..." You were completely unable to hear the rest of her sentence because of her quite voice.

"Your name was what again?" Lily asked gently

"Her name's Bridgette and she's more than a little shy." Kiki humphed.

"Hello Bridgette," You say pleasantly.

Mew Mew Alert! Mew Mew Alert!

"What? Are you broken or something? You think everyone's a mew mew."

However, Lily was so startled, her fox ears popped out.

"What's going on? I thought there were only 5 of us." Kiki asked, puzzled.

"In Tokyo." Renee says.

"Huh?" Zoe looked as puzzled as Kiki.

"We're from America. Our mom was raised here, so we do have a vacation home here, but we live in America." You try to explain.

"Actually, we used to call it a summer home, but it's not summer, so we just started calling it vacation home." Lily added.

"I'm a Snow Leopard by the way." You reveal to your attentive audience.

"How do you know?" Corina asks.

"I've transformed, and Lily's some kind of fox, obviously." You elaborate.

"Cool, glad to have you, I'll go ask Elliot for another power pendant so Lily can transform too, I don't think I have another to give."

Zoe left the room, and you had to listen to a disturbing conversation between Lily and Kiki, about pranks, and tricks they want to or have pulled on someone. When she came back, and tossed the pendant to Lily, Lily grasped it and immediately transformed. Her transformation sequence was similar to yours and you were surprised to see she had nearly the same outfit as you too. Her shirt was brown instead of grey, she even had shorts like you did, but they were actually orange. In addition, she had armbands that stretched from her wrist to her elbow that were brown, instead of fingerless gloves. The necklace with the power pendant was a red-orange, and of coarse she had fox ears and tail instead of snow leopard ears and tail. Lily looked at herself and groaned.

"Are your outfits similar in any way?" she said slowly, already knowing the answer.

"Sort-of, they have a similar style, but they are all different." Corina replies.

"Why do we always get the same stuff!" Lily complains.

"Really? Your outfits are the same? Cool!" Zoe says eagerly.

"Well, there are color differences, and I suppose Spirit has gloves instead of, um, I guess you'd call the arm bands, and she doesn't have a pendant, but other than that…" Lily unhappily didn't finish her sentence.

"I also have leopard ears and tail." You say.

"But still, that's very similar compared to us." Bridgette looked wonderingly at you two.

"Yeah, that is a little strange." Renee admits.

"Wha-!" Lily yells out.

A hole was blasted into the wall. Everyone choked a little on the dust, and got sand in their eyes. When the smoke cleared and they could see again-


End file.
